Quest:The Prisoner of Thal-Breyek
and |Saga = |Diff = Skills and Power checks level 60+ |AS&P = true }} General Information Tips Prerequisites Completion of both and Map Text Directions Walkthrough After starting the quests, you are told to return to Yislinna's hut and take the boat to Hawkrest Island to search for evidence of the tzaril. While exploring Hawkrest Island, you will eventually get a random encounter with a tzaril. You can choose to stop the tzaril, or let it pass. If you choose to stop the tzaril, you get the following options and skill/power checks: * Archery (50+ and bow), Elementalism (50+), Telekinesis (50+), Illusion (50+) ** 8 xp to Archery, tested * Attempt to ambush the tzaril as it passes (not tested) * Allow the tzaril to pass If you used a power/skill, you have to fight . If you subdued the tzaril, it will reveal a location, "A Fallen Tower" which you can find by going to previously discovered locations. You are then faced with 2 options: * Render the tzaril unconscious * Kill the tzaril If you choose to follow the Tzaril and success fully track it to its base you get 128 woodsmanship xp and still reveal "'A Fallen Tower" ' A Fallen Tower Upon entering, you fight . They will drop 3 sturdy scimitars. You will obtain the after defeating a Robed Tzaril. It is used to unlock the prisoner holding cell in the southern region (with hint) for 32 xp to general. First you will need to find a lever and set it in the down position, the lever is around the back of the cell. This also lowers the formidable barrier into the floor allowing you to continue east to face the group of seven tazril. You will face the seven tzaril, one at a time. You get 128 xp to general for dealing with them. After defeating the group of seven tzaril, explore the right side of the same level to find a cell holding a cataramok mage who will impart you with an interesting tale and explain the presence of the tzaril on the small island. After your meeting with him, a lever will appear north of your position, pull the level to open the passage west of where you are standing, descending to the lower level. In the next section you must set a set of 7 dials, your character remembers what to set them too. Wear the to sneak past the statues getting 16xp for each time. Also wear it to get past the golden energy barriers. Note the location of the statue that's producing a blue dust: this will be important in a moment. In the western end of the level, you will encounter the tzaril leader, Gra-Ganark. If you try to stop the tzaril leader you end up fighting Then Gra-Ganark turns invisible and strikes at you . 10+ SP lost if you fail. You then travel the map, with invisible Gra-Ganark in pursuit; he has a chance of catching up to you in which case you face the same check again. Go to the place with blue dust and now can finally fight (can subdue) If you spare him you get two If you decide to kill him, you get two and an unidentified Axe (the ). Either way, the dungeon will start to collapse. Whilst escaping debris falls which you can block with fortification 60+ for 16 Fortification xp. If you try to rescue the Cataramok mage you use up the Square Copper Medallions and face Gra-Ganark again (if you spared him earlier) he summons skeletons. Rush straight for him: You then fight . Make your way make to Ebbmark to finish the quest. Rewards Inside A Fallen Tower: * 32 xp each time for using the in the impressions * 128 xp for slaying the group of seven tzaril * 2048 general and 128 All skills and power xp at the very end * if you kill Gra-Ganark